Stronger then Ever: Angels and Demons
by Shellzonfire
Summary: Sequel to Not so Weak Anymore. They thought the battle was over, but it was just the start. Kenji is back, with the intent of killing the Tenshi's once and for all. But with the help of new comrades, the girls might just pull this off, stronger then ever.
1. Chapter one: the beginning of a new era

_**Standard Disclaimer applied.**_

_**FOR NEW READERS: **Read the original first if you plan on reading this. you won't understand poop if you dont read the original entitled "Not so weak anymore"_

For everyone else...

_**WELCOME to Sequel to Not so Weak Anymore!** There are some new OC's in this. No worries, the original Tenshi girls are still the main characters._

**_Many thanks to Evanescences Angel for all her help with the idea, and to Windy Days and Daisy chains, who helped me pick the most legit idea. You two are awesome!_**

_Also, thank you to supports. Without you all, I would not have created this sequel. I hope this version lives up to the first installment. I get the feeling it won't (because sequels never live up to the hype!) but we'll give it a shot!_

Anyway, **LETS READ!**

* * *

_This is it girls!" Sakura said as the chakra blast in their hands had gotten big and powered up._

_They all nodded.  
_**  
**

_"Lets do it!"_

_They thrusted the chakra of light energy forward, right at Kenji. He intern, did the same, letting his dark energy go._

_The two chakra's clashed, staying there at a total stale mate. It was dead even. _

_Kenji growled loudly, "THIS IS THE END!"_

_he put a little more force into it, causing his blast to slightly over power the girl's blast._

_"You've met your end Kenji!"_

_The girls put a little more power into it, causing their power to over power Kenji's blast more._

**BOOM!**

That stupid memory, that fucking stupid memory.

Those stupid Tenshi's, foiling my plans. Reincarnations or the real deal, fuck them.

it is I, Kenji. My body may be gone, but my soul still lives, waiting for the right moment to come back.

If the original Tenshi's can reincarnate, then I can take over someone's body. This is only the beginning of great Kenji.

you want to hear my story, of how I came to be, and how I'm going to change history? Of how I'm going to gain immense power and rule all? Oh, well let me tell you.

I came from a clan, the dark clan.

However, my clan, the Dark clan, is gone, but the souls like my own still live on.

My clan was a clan of noble people, with strong powers. However, there were two other clans; the _**Tenshi **_clan, also known as the Angel clan, and the _**Oni**_ clan, also known as the demon clan. Those two clans lived in harmony, like ying and yang, needing each other to survive. The Oni clan never used their powers for evil, but they're powers did have immense power. Their blood, _**demon blood**_ was pure with power. Any kind of blood transfusion could make a weak, innocent shinobi into a mass machine of power. However, the Oni clan never fought the Tenshi clan; they worked together in peace.

So with some people in my clan, the dark clan wanting to become stronger, decided to attack villages, obtaining money, land, more underlings and most importantly, _**power.**_ During battle however, my clan went against our wishes, not wanting to us fight anymore. This is where blood lust came in. with our clan disgusted with our killings and our objection to stop, they disowned us. No matter, we killed them _**ALL**_.

Yes, we killed EVERYONE in our own clan.

Everyone thought the Tenshi's killed my clan because we were too powerful, but that was a lie. I did it, we did it. **BLOOD LUST DID IT.**

As much as we wanted land, and money, our mission was not complete. We needed MORE power, which could only be supplied by the Oni clan. We needed their blood–either by transfusion, cannibalism and sucking their blood, we would HAVE IT!

But those blasted Tenshi's! the Tenshi's hid the Oni clan and protected them. At this point, we attacked Wind country, killing there leader Sasha Tenshi in the process. She was disposed of with relative ease. It was a sneak attack, which surprised her for the most part.

Next was Earth country. Along the way, Rina Tenshi was also killed. She put up a good fight, but nothing to spectacular.

Eventually, our search was stopped when the other four leaders, Sakura Tenshi, Mai Tenshi, Rika Tenshi and Yumi Tenshi using one final attack, to destroy us all, while in the process, killing themselves.

However, this is where the Tenshi clan and my clan's special abilities come into place. The Tenshi's have special death avoiding abilities as you may have seen, but the leaders had one special ability–reincarnation. A special jutsu, the 'twice-a-life' jutsu grants you the will to be reincarnated. This is a forbidden jutsu, but the leaders knew of my intentions and used that technique. Also, if this jutsu is not preformed right, it may cause problems for the reincarnatee in the future.

within my clan we have a 'soul jutsu,' which is also forbidden. Only high ranked leaders are to know of this jutsu, but it just so happens I stole the scroll and learned the jutsu, along with my blood lust counter parts. We can keep living on, until our soul itself is killed. However, only those of the Oni clan know of the soul extraction jutsu, as it is one of their main powers. They can destroy our souls after the death of our body. This is why I needed to have Oni blood, and the extinction of their clan–with that, I would have gained immortality.

Now, I referred to the Tenshi's knowing my true intentions. These intentions were indeed to get Oni blood and destroy the clan, but I made another plan–a back-up plan. Knowing the Dark clans soul jutsu and knowing the possibility of death, I preformed the jutsu before my death, letting my soul live on. However, those Tenshi's knew of it, and they themselves used their own twice-a-life jutsu, coming back as Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Sabaku Temari and Tenshi Ami.

Those stupid girls may have beaten me, and used that Tenshi jutsu to create a fake body during our showdown, but they don't know of my soul still living on. I have the advantage.  
I'm putting my new plan into motion–I need to find the body of a shinobi–one of a simpleton. I will become his self-conscious, telling him everything to do–more preciously, to kill anyone in his path.

Eventually, I will take over his body completely, with his old soul vanishing. With this disguise, no one will know of who I really am.

In addition, I have located where the Oni clan resides. It has also been brought to my attention, of these Jiinchūriki's, holding demons within them. The power of these tailed beasts are just what I need to take over the world.

There are only two tailed beasts left–the Kyuubi, and the Nekomata. The nine-tailed fox is held by Uzumaki Naruto, a close friend to the Tenshi's. the other beast, the Nekomata has been hidden over the years–however, my sources tell me a Oni has this demon sealed inside of her. Perfect.

My domination, my **PROPER** domination will start, and I will become invincible. The Oni and Tenshi clan will end, and the world will become of what I intended.

Let the Kenji era, _**begin.**_

_**Stronger then ever: Angels and Demons**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The beginning of a new era**_

So now my search begins,

Looking for the perfect shinobi in which I will take over. He must be strong, and young–and good looks would top it off. I have to keep up my image after all.

I am currently fluttering over a stream, in my invisible spirit form, searching the lands for that perfect being.

But this stream isn't doing me any luck. Young, naïve little children are playing in the stream. Psh, they are of no use to me.

Silly little children.

Then, I sense it.

I begin to sense at least five large amounts of chakra. Looking behind me, I see five shinobi coming my way, wearing masks. That underling of mine awhile back, Kabuto, told me of these masked figures. ANBU as they liked to call them. they do feel very strong.

The children at that point left, leaving the stream vacant. An idea pops into my head, and if it plays out well, my plans for world domination will commence!

"Eh, senpai, I'm stopping by the river to wash up!" one of the younger shinobi says to his leader.

The leader nods, "alright Hideki, meet us up at the village once your done."

Hideki huh? Well Hideki, your walking right into my trap!

The said ANBU headed towards the stream. He began taking off his mask and arm guards, giving him easy access to the water. He scooped up water and splashed his face, waking him up completely. He then began pulling out his pouch of bloody kunai and shiruken, and his large bloody katana. I smirked;

This is the perfect subject to my destruction. This will be my container. This will be the _**NEW**_ Kenji.

From his appearance, he looked to be in his early twenties, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was in great shape, making him PERFECT.

This is now where my jutsu comes into play. Floating towards him, I had a large smirk plastered on my hollow skin. As I began moving towards him, I began doing hand signs, performing said jutsu.

I also began the chant the Dark clan's chant of a raising soul. As I got closer, I began raising my voice, even though he couldn't hear. It was all part of the jutsu.

And then, I finished the hand signs and chant. I, now directly behind him, planted my hands on his back, putting pressure into it. The boy froze, now feeling my soul entering him. He began screaming out in pain, as I began entering his body. There was no use of his screaming–there was no way of stopping me now.

He fell to his side, clenching his arms. My soul had now entered his body, taking full claim. He continued screaming.

Now that I am inside his body, my task is not yet complete. He already contains a soul, so now, I must drive it out.

or easily get ride of it.

Once inside his mind, there was another figure inside, who resembled the boy. He looked angry.

"Who are you!?"

I chuckled, thinking of an idea that would make my job easier, "I am the great Kenji of the dark clan that dispersed over a thousand years ago. My soul still lives on, and I have chosen you as my new container."

The boy took a scared step back, "what!? You were defeated in that war against the Tenshi's three years back! This can't be possible!"

"Oh but it is. Did you think I could be beaten so easily?"

"How did you get inside my mind!? Aren't you dead?"

I smirked, "does that matter? The point is, I contain great, GREAT power, and I need you."

the young man began to stammer, "W-Why me!?"

"Because, you fit the criteria. You're strong, young and that of an ANBU level. You can achieve great things under my wing."

The boy didn't speak, unsure of what to say. I continued, "you see, I need you, to help me take over the world. Together, we can take over and destroy the Tenshi's!"

"Why would I want to destroy the Tenshi's!? They saved us all from you! Why would I want to take over the world?"

Time for some manipulation, "from what I've seen, you have power–great power. Aren't you tired of being bossed around by your senpai? Don't you want to stand out and be someone? Haven't you ever wanted to be that of _**Hokage standards?**_"

he stared hard at me, "its every shinobi's dream to possibly be one day, a kage."

"Exactly. Now, did you ever want to be a Hokage?"

"Of course."

"Well I can make that happen. I can even make you more powerful then a Hokage! Do you want immense power!?"

"I've never had the desire for power."

I was surprised by his answer, "Never?"

He shrugged, "well, I've never had a strong desire for it."

_aahh…interesting. _

"Who was your squad captain? He seemed to have a huge amount of power."

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next self-proclaimed Hokage."

"Self-proclaimed Hokage huh? And the odds of him being the next Hokage are…"

"Very high. He is techniquely next in line."

"Very interesting… well why don't you try to become the next Hokage?"

"I'm no where near that standard. I'm not as strong as my senpai."

My smirk grew, "well then, this is why you need me. I can amplify your power. I can give you anything you want."

He looked like he was considering my proposal, "well, its always been a dream of mine…"

I began to chuckle, "now you see the light! Join with me, and we will become a destructive force!"

He then gave me a skeptical look, "well what do you want from me?"

"I need your body. I will become another subconscious within you, directing you. I will command you, and give you my powers; in return, you do my bidding."

Hideki began thinking, _Power…immense power. I could become Hokage. I could take Naruto's position…_

He looked up at me, with a straight look, "what is my first task?"

Part one of my plan, _**Success.**_

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hello Sakura! How are you? I am writing on behalf of myself, Akito and all the guys. Also this is probably late, but happy belated birthday girl! I hope your gift came in one piece. I'm pretty sure you're party was really great and I wish the boys and myself could have attended. Sigh, oh well._

_Speaking of which, its been awhile since we last saw each other, and I'm wondering how things have been in Konoha. Things have been great for myself and Akito ever since we've gotten married six months ago. We continue getting mail from Uzumaki Naruto, who continues mocking Akito and myself for getting tied down to early. Like is it really a crime to marry at nineteen!?_

_Things are looking great here in the Tenshi village. Akito is becoming a leader in this village, under Yugi's guidance. There is a young group of young genin here, working to become stronger. Ryo, Sora, Kouji and myself have all become jounin and have our own genin teams! The kids are all really sweet, and look to become very strong, noble shinobi in the years coming._

_To get onto more pressing issues, I got some news. This was a shocker to myself and Akito most, but …I'm three months pregnant. After we got married six months ago, Akito and myself wanted to wait awhile before we start a family, but things happen! I thought Akito would be disappointed and angry, but he's actually very happy. We're taking extra precautions with this child, seeing as I'm still nineteen. For the time being, my genin team has split up, with one child going to either Ryo's, Sora's, or Kouji's team. Even though we are no longer a team for the next little while, they always come over and help me with house chores and preparing for the child. They're such good children._

_Anyway, I hope things are going good in Konoha. I hear Naruto's going to be appointed as the next Hokage in soon time! If it does happen, I'm sure Akito and the boys, plus myself will attend the ceremony._

_Hope to hear from you soon. Hopefully you're gift isn't broken!_

_Love, _

_Ami_

* * *

"Rian."

A girl with light purple long hair, almost white in a sense whipped around, with her also purplish pale eyes that could be mistaken for the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan if not for the pupil.

"Yes?" she asked in monotone, staring at the man behind her.

"Here is the book, and the scrolls you requested."

She nodded and walked towards the door, where said man was standing. She took the documents from him, "thank you. You may go."

He nodded, and with a **POOF**, he was gone.

Rian closed the door, causing the room to go black, except for the corner desk, where a candle was lit, giving off light. The said girl walked over to the table and placed her documents down. Pulling the chair back, a loud screech of wood sliding across wooden floor echoed in the room. Once sitting down in the chair and moving closer to the desk, her bracelets on her hand clanged together, as she grabbed the scrolls, opened them, and scanned them over.

It was about time she learned of who she really was.

* * *

"Hideki, remove your forehead protector. You may not give away your self as being a Konoha nin."

Hideki did so, as the voice inside his hand commanded him to do so.

"Now, head towards the small village across the river. Your first test begins now."

Hideki nodded, and began making his way to the small village. It was a small mining village, known for not having a big military and a small population.

The day had become evening, with the dark blanket known as night quickly approaching. It was a prefect opportunity for the test to begin.

Once at the gates of the small village, Hideki asked 'himself,' "What is my next move?"

"Kill them all. Let no one live."

Hideki froze, "w-what!?"

His new subconscious replied back, "this is how you will obtain power. This is your opportunity Hideki. If you can't do this, you are of no use to me."

Hideki stood there, making the biggest decision of his life.

And he had made his choice. Readjusting his ANBU mask so his face was concealed, he took a deep breath.

"As you wish, Kenji-sama."

* * *

"Naruto you baka! How could you do that!?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! It was just a jok–"

"Pah, you wouldn't like it if Akito was sending you letters, making fun of you for being married to Hinata! Seriously you baka, you better write them an apology letter, or I'm gunna–"

"Okay, okay I will! And Sakura-chan you're putting the bandages on too tightly!" the blonde interrupted loudly, as the pink-haired medical nin bandaged up his right arm.

"oh, sorry Naruto!" she said loosing his bandages. Naruto gave his trademark smile, "its okay Sakura-chan! You're doing a great job anyway."

"Stop trying to score brownie points dobe."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw Uchiha Sasuke, leaning against the wall in the hospital room, arms folded, with his trademark smirk flashing. He donned an ANBU uniform.

Naruto pouted, "brownie points teme!? What are we, eight year old scouts!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she finished bandaging Naruto's arm, where he injured himself on his last mission.

"Alright, I'm done Naruto. Your free to go now."

Naruto flexed his arm, feeling the bandages tightly on his arm. after said flex, he smiled.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan! I have to get going. I got dinner plans with the Hyuuga's…" towards the end of his sentence, his happy voice sunk down into a scared one.

Sakura gave the blonde a smirk, "oh, good luck impressing Hinata's father."

Sasuke gave a mocking smirk to the blonde, "don't screw it up, or you'll never get to see her again."

Naruto froze, "N-Never?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a punch in the arm; it was enough to leave a bruise. Of course, Sasuke didn't even flinch, being the tough guy he is.

Sakura then patted the blonde on the back, "ignore what Sasuke-kun said. Just don't do or say anything stupid and I'm sure things will go smoothly."

Naruto gave a confident nod and opened the door, "Yosh, I will make sure of it. Bye Sakura-chan," Naruto gave a smile to Sakura, then turned to Sasuke with an annoyed look, "and teme."

Sasuke just scoffed as the blonde left. Now it was just Sakura and Sasuke.

In a hospital room,

**_Alone._**

Sakura put her hands on her hips, giving Sasuke an annoyed look, "why'd you say that to him! Your crushing his confidence!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn, well its not my fault Hiashi won't accept the dobe."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, sorry."

Sakura rolled her eyes and headed towards her desk. "Seriously, you can be so negative sometimes!"

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the hospital bed and laid down comfortably. He then spoke, "well, before I came in here, you were giving Naruto hell for something anyway."

Sakura picked up the letter she had just received from Ami, "well, for good reason. He was sending Akito letters, making fun of him for being married already!"

"Hn."  
The room went silent, as the two had no more to say at the moment.

Sakura put the letter down and looked at the figurine on her desk. It was a beautifully carven angel. It looked exactly like Sakura, with her pink hair and emerald eyes. Sakura stared in amazement at the fine work put into making the figurine. She would remember to ask Ami next time she saw her how she did it.

Sighing to herself, Sakura stared at the pictures on her table, in silver frames. These pictures brought a smile to the pink-haired medic's face.

Looking at the one picture in particular, it was of all the Tenshi girls. It had been sometime ago since they took down Kenji and saved the world. Sakura, now nineteen was jounin level, but decided to pursue the medical field and became Konoha's number two medic, after Tsunade.

Naruto and Sasuke both became ANBU not to long after the battle with Kenji. Naruto was now rumored to become the next Hokage.

Kakashi also went back into the ANBU, feeling the need to stay close with team seven.

As for the Tenshi girls, they're all off doing their own thing. Tenten also became in ANBU with her high skills, while Ino stayed as a chunnin and teaches at the academy. She feels the need to _**'whip those snotty-nosed brats to into shape!'**_ Hinata has her own genin team, and is now preparing them for the chunnin exams. Temari continues to be an ambassador for Suna, dealing with Konoha-Suna relations. Ami, Akito, Sora, Ryo, Kouji and Yugi all live back in the Tenshi village, living up their own lives. In addition to that, Akira and Daisuke had moved into the Uchiha compound, sharing a house together across the street from Sasuke's and Sakura's.

Oh and Sasuke and Sakura… have been dating for a while now. Sakura moved in with Sasuke into the Uchiha compound, sleeping in 'different rooms.' Sakura's father was skeptical on the idea of the two sharing the house, but agreed to terms that Sasuke, "would keep Papa Haruno's baby girl a virgin till she was married." Sakura put that memory of her fathers words in the back of her mind.

Sakura then gazed at another picture on her table. It was of Ami and Akito's wedding. All the Tenshi girls went. Sakura became Ami's maid of honor, while the rest of the girls became bride's maids. Akito chose Sora as his best man. The picture was of the married couple, Sakura and Sora, dressed up. Ami and Akito had been dating ever since Kenji was gone, and well… when you love someone for that long, you get married. It was a little early in Naruto's mind for marriage, but Akito and Ami didn't think so.

And now, the two were expecting their first baby! Sakura was glad for Ami, and couldn't wait to tell the other girls.

The last picture was of the rookie nine and Gai's team. It was the WHOLE rookie nine this time, which made the picture even more significant.

Sasuke sat up from the bed and headed for the door, "are we going to get dinner or what?"

Sakura grunted, "do we have too? I still have a lot of paper work to do, and then–"

"–We're going."

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, "Fine Sasuke-kun! Let me just go home to change!"

As she sat up, Sakura felt arms snake their way around her waist. She blushed instantly as she felt Sasuke's hot breath at her ear.

"You look fine the way you are."

They stood there, as Sakura took in what he just said. Sasuke always knew how to sweet talk Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "fine, lets go."

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

_An Oni? I'm an Oni? _Reading the scroll, and then the paper with her family tree line, she came to a conclusion.

She was an Oni. A descendant of the Oni clan, or the demon clan if you will.

Her parents were also descendants. Thinking it over, it all made sense.

Her 'other powers,' her parents giving her a sheltered life before they both fell ill and died. It made sense.

She turned her head towards the wall, where her ANBU clothes hung on a rack. Her mask, that of a tiger stared at her. Ever since her parent's death, she worked hard to become a strong kunoichi–that, of an ANBU level.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Rian jumped up, a little startled by the knocking noise. She quickly closed the books and scrolls and hid them. she fixed her clothes and headed towards the door, opening it.

There stood a cloaked figure.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

the figure nodded, and outreached a hand, with a scroll. He then spoke, "you are an Oni."

She stared in shock, "H-How did you know?"

"Because I am an Oni too. the Oni clan disappeared many years ago. Now, we are reuniting within the mountains to the east. We will bring the clan back. You are requested to join."

Rian took the scroll and stared blankly at the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure smirked, "that is of no importance at the moment. You have one week to make it to the mountains."

**POOF!**

He disappeared. Rian stood there, confused. She closed the door and headed towards her desk. Once she sat down, she unraveled the scroll, reading its contents.

It was in another language, but for some reason, she understood it. It was like she knew this language her whole life.

_**To whom this may concern,**_

**_You are asked to reunite in the mountains of Sukai with the rest of the Oni's._**

**_Enclosed within this document is a map. We hope to see you there._**

* * *

Blood.

it was everywhere.

Dead bodies.

Covering the streets.

And it was all _**his **_fault. He did it.

and he didn't feel bad.

in fact, he felt good. He felt _**POWERFUL.**_

"You see? This is power. This is what has been waiting to be unleashed!" Kenji told Hideki. Hideki let out a menacing chuckle, proud of his work.

the old, sweet and kind Hideki was gone.

The new and improved, strong, _powerful_ Hideki is now in existence.

"What is my next task?"

"We get some sleep. Tomorrow we will continue."

Hideki nodded at the inside voice within him, and headed to Konoha–to his home for some shut eye.

Kenji smirked widely. His plan was going _perfectly._

This is only the beginning. **The worst is yet to come.**

* * *

_First chapter, done! it's all over the place, really._

**Rian is the first new OC to be introduced. Please, do not get skeptical on this just cause there's another OC. As it goes along, things will make sense. Hideki is a Konoha shinobi–an ANBU at that. He's… roughly twenty-three.**

**A HEADS UP: **Yes, there will be a good chunk of new Oc's. -.- i'm not a big fan of OC's either, but when you need new character, you do whatca gotta do. I will remind you, this is still centered around the Tenshi girls. the first ... 5-7 chapters will have a little more insight on what's going on with.. the "Oni's." you'll see in future chapters. Things may not make sense now, but they will in future chapters.

Ah well, I can't promise the next update is going to be anytime soon. i got the death semester, with math, english and history together. the only 'free bee' I have is Home ec. T.T In addition, I am gunna get a job soon, so writing will be to a **LOW.**

I will try though. readers of other fics.. i'm trying. really i am.

Anywho!...

Man, i REALLY hate the improvements FF has made. the editing job on the docs is so much harder. gawh!

Pics will go under my profile for this fic as things go along. Rawr, a visual always make imagining better.

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't too good. It's only the first chapter. x) please review and be truthful on your first impression of the new stuff.

_**Shellzonfire!**_


	2. Chapter two: Conspiracy

**ALRIGHT! before we start, I have a few things to say...**

**_MERCI BUCKETS FOR THE SUPPORT! _**i was expecting atleast 10 reviews, but I got 24 for the first chappie! Thank you all for the wonderful support.

usually in the beginning of chapters I will have something about these Oni characters. no worries, they won't take over the story.

**FINALLY.. my beta reader and I worked on yet another oneshot dubbed "My not so fairytale wedding." It's basically Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, and how it went wrong, with Team Hebi included :P its linked on my profile so go read it. its pretty funny and long if you like to read long things xD we have a habit of writing to much discription.**

**thats it. READ ON! :D thanks again for the support!**

* * *

'_Not too far from here, and I will be in the Oni village.'_

Swerving through the large trees, the fair Rian picked up the pace, determined to reach the village before the sky turned dark.

Scanning over her map, it was only a matter of hours before she would reach the small village in the mountains. The idea of her even being an Oni still puzzled her.

_Swoosh_

A kunai zoomed past her, stopping her in her tracks. She jumped back onto a thick branch, and leaned against it, as the kunai came from the side.

She took the time to pull on her fingerless black gloves, and to pull out a few kunai from her Hollister. From below, she could hear the sound of kunai's clashing, and men laughing.

"Come on little girl, we won't hurt you…much."

Rian looked around the trunk of the tree, and saw three ninja surrounding a little girl. The little girl only looked Fourteen or so, with short black hair that framed her face, with golden eyes with black slits in them. She had a sleeveless black dress that stopped at her mid thigh, with black boots that went up to her knees.

The kunai that came towards her must have been a deflection, seeing as they didn't notice her there.

Looking down at the little girl, something puzzled Rian,

She had cat ears popping out of her head, and a tail.

'_That's not normal, is it?'_

The little girl stepped back, trembling in fear, "L-Leave me alone! I just wanna go home!"

The men just laughed and stepped closer to her. Rian clenched her fists, as her teeth grinded.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Rian looked up, and there on a tree branch opposite hers, was another girl. Her hair was…different. With the color of purple, she had one layer of hair, chopped at her chin, with the other layer meeting her waist. Her bangs were cut right above her amethyst eyes. She sported a white shirt with frilly sleeves, which tucked into her red hakama's, with a purple obi around her waist. She wore a pair of zori's on her feet, and a katana sheath tied to the obi. **(Kinda like Kikyo's outfit in Inuyasha) **  
An arm bracer was also on her right hand, which she was holding a katana with.

Rian cocked an eyebrow, "who are you?"

"That means nothing at the moment. Right now, we have to save that little girl."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

The purple haired kunoichi smirked, "a simple one, but an effective one."

In a second, the kunoichi appeared behind Rian. Rian turned to her, and the kunoichi spoke of her plan.

Rian gave her a confused look. "That's it? That's your plan?"

She nodded, "it'll work. These guys aren't the smartest guys around."

Rian nodded, "Alright, let's go."

The purple haired kunoichi jumped down behind the three men who were looming in over the young girl. She put her thumb and index finger in her mouth, and made a whistle noise.

The three men turned behind them, and noticed her there. She winked at them, "hey boys, could you please give me directions to the rock village?"

The three men looked at each other with a smirk on their faces, "sure ma'am, how about we take you there?" one man said walking up to her with a seductive look on his face.

She gave them an innocent look, "would you really? I mean, I don't want you going out of your way and all." She said walking up to him and making circles in his chest. The other two men came up behind the first guy with devilish smirks on their faces.

"It's the least we could do. After all, we couldn't leave a little bunny like you here all alone."

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed, "well this little bunny is turning into a vicious tiger."

-

Behind them, Rian jumped down to the little girl who was now curled up in a ball, watching the scene in front of her. The little girl was about to scream when seeing Rian suddenly appear in front of her, but Rian put a hand over her mouth, with her others hand index finger over her own, making a 'shh' noise.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here to help."

The little girl nodded, and Rian scooped her up, and jumped into the trees.

While Rian got the little girl, the other kunoichi whipped out her sword, and began an all out assault on the three men, leaving none alive.

Rian placed the small girl down on a tree branch, and in a second, the other kunoichi joined.

"T-Thank you for saving me! Those three men came out of no where and I couldn't defend myself." the young girl said bowing her head. Rian smiled, "no worries. What are you doing out here alone anyway?"

The little girl gave a skeptical look, "I–er…am traveling to another village. My parents died a long time ago."

Rian's face softened, "likewise–on both accounts. My name's Rian. I come from Cloud country."

The purple haired kunoichi spoke up, "Kaguya, I come from Mist."

The young girl smiled, "I'm Takai, but everyone calls me Neko-chan. I come from the Tenshi village."

"Tenshi village? As in the angel clan? I thought that village didn't exist anymore." Kaguya spoke.

Takai shook her head, "No, its still around! I've been living there since I've been born."

Rian and Kaguya nodded. Rian looked at her watch and cursed. She had fallen behind schedule. She stood up, "I'm sorry, but I must be going. I've fallen behind my schedule."

Takai stood up, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Rian bit her lip, as she couldn't reveal she was heading to the Oni village. She made something up, "to uh…a small village in the mountains of Sukai."

"So I assume its by invite only?" Kaguya said flashing her invite card. Rian looked surprised, to see another person with the same invite as her.

Takai dug into her pockets and pulled out the same invite, "I got one too!"

Rian smiled, "So I guess we're all going to the same place."

Kaguya nodded, "well, we should get going then. I was planning to make it by nightfall."

Rian nodded and turned to Takai who was smiling. She spoke up, "do you mind if I tag along with you guys?"

Rian looked at Kaguya and they both nodded at each other, "no, come right ahead."

Takai nodded, and the three of them began jumping off, from tree to tree.

Something puzzled Rian. She turned to Takai, "Takai, why couldn't you defend yourself against those men? And why do you have cat ears and a tail?"

Takai gave a fake smile, "I couldn't use my powers because I didn't want to go crazy."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "Crazy, what do you mean?"

"I didn't want it to take over me."

Rian gave her a stern look, "what do you mean 'it?'"

Takai took a deep breath, and then spoke, "I have the eight-tailed Nekomata sealed inside of me."

-

_**Angels and Demons**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Conspiracy  
**_

_**I got the scoop, I got the scoop  
And it doesn't look so good, so good for you**_

_**Hey Mama, its your funeral**_

-

"Oie, Hideki! Where were you all yesterday!?"

Hideki bowed down in acknowledgement of his captain, "forgive me Naruto-senpai, but I had a personal issue I had to take care of."

Naruto gave him his usual grin, "awh well that's okay then! So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

Hideki took a deep breath, "you see captain, I have a… uh family gathering in Earth country, and I was hoping you could let me leave for a few days. You see, my baa-chan is gravely ill, and I wish to see her again before she…"

Hideki never finished his sentence, making it sound more dramatic, even though he was lying. Naruto put a comforting arm around Hideki's shoulders, "Don't worry, you go see your dying baa-chan. I send my wishes!"

Hideki gave a smile, "Thank you Naruto-senpai! I won't be too long!"

"Oh no worries! Take your time!"

Hideki nodded as Naruto dropped his arm from Hideki. Hideki bowed down, "I will go pack now."

Hideki opened the door and left as Naruto waved goodbye to him. Once the door closed and Hideki was alone in the hallway, his eyes turned a dark color, and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Stupid Uzumaki."

The little voice inside Hideki began laughing. His plan was moving at a faster pace then he planned. It was now time for the Oni reunion,

And Kenji would make a guest appearance.

-

"Ino please believe me! I wasn't stealing your boyfriend from you!"

"give me a break Temari! You guys are just–"

"–friends! I deal with Konoha/Suna relations, such as the upcoming Chunnin exams, and he is the proctor. We were just talking about the exams!"

Ino took a sip of her tea Temari had bought her out at a local teahouse in Konoha. Ino, as usual was jumping to conclusions that Temari had a 'secret' plan to steal Shikamaru from her.

And she wasn't going to let that happen!

"How can I believe you Temari?"

"Ino, if I wanted Shikamaru, he'd be mine by now. He's your boyfriend!"

"So are you implying that you can't get any guy you want, INCLUDING SHIKA!?"

Temari sighed. Boy, was Ino going overboard. "Ino, what's bothering you? Your jumping to conclusions and assuming things that aren't true."

Ino gave a worried look, staring into her tea cup. She took a moment before speaking.

"Things between me and Shika…aren't working out so much. He just seems to be hiding something from me, and its getting to me!"

"Ino, don't worry about it. Once he's ready to tell you what's on his mind, he'll do it."

Ino gave a small smile. "I hope your right Temari."

Temari flashed a simple smile and looked at the clock. Realizing the time, she sat up. "Anyway I gotta go Ino. I'll see you around."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Temari paused for a moment, thinking maybe telling Ino where she's going might turn into world war three. Nevertheless, she figured behind honest with Ino was the only way to get brownie points with her.

"I'm meeting Shikamaru to–"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone in the teahouse turned to Ino, surprised by her outburst. Temari put a hand over Ino's mouth.

"Shh! Ino! Stop jumping to conclusions! We're just going to talk about the chunnin exams. Don't worry, I'm not stealing him from you!"

Ino, who was ready to punch someone out relaxed, taking in a deep breath. "Alright, I trust you Temari. You better not be stealing my man!"

Temari winked at her, "come on Ino, you've been going out for three years now. I could never destroy that."

Ino smiled, "alright, see you around Temari."

Temari sat up and waved goodbye as she headed to the door. She slid the door opened and stepped out into the strong sunlight. She closed the door and took a step out into the busy streets of Konoha.

**BAM.**

Temari had walked right into someone, a fellow shinobi. She managed to stay up, but the person she hit fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where your–"

Temari stopped as she stared at the man in front of her. He had the nicest blond hair she had ever seen, and beautiful brown eyes that lit up in the sunlight. He sported a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt with only the bottom button buttoned up and the collar up which complimented his rock hard abs, and a brown bandana on with a skill on it. he had a backpack on, and arm bracers on both his arms.

He was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, uhm I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going." she said bowing and blushing. the said man sat up and dusted himself off. From the look on his face, he fought the urge to yell at her.

"No, its alright. I wasn't being careful."

"Oh no, it's my fault! I should have watched where I was going after leaving the teahouse!"

The man in front of her studied her for a moment and cocked a brow, "you look familiar."

Temari thought of the only possible reason for this. "I'm Sabaku Temari; I deal with Konoha/Suna relations."

The man nodded and put his hand out for a handshake, "Hideki. I don't think I remember you from that. It's something different."

Temari shook his hand, "oh, probably during that war a few years ago. I was one of the Tenshi girls."

Hideki looked like a deer in head lights at that moment. After zoning out for a moment, he clued in, "oh really? Well, it was nice to meet you. I must be going."

Hideki began to walk away, when Temari called out, "Wait, can I see you again? You know, for tea or something?"

"I will be gone for a few days." Hideki said as he continued walking away. Temari ran a few steps and then stopped, "well I'm in Konoha for two weeks!"

Even though Temari couldn't see it, Hideki had a smirk plastered on his face. He did not turn around to face her. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days again."

"Teahouse in five days at noon?"

Hideki stopped, and turned around to Temari with a smirk on his face, "a date it is."

Temari smiled and waved goodbye as they went their own separate ways.

Within Hideki's mind, a mastermind was filling in another idea.

"_Temari huh? Reincarnation of Sasha Tenshi. She could be very useful to us."_

"How? And why did you make me ask her out?" Hideki asked the mastermind within.

"_She has interest with you. If she takes this liking very seriously and falls in love with you, she may switch sides and join us. That would weaken the Tenshi's, and we would gain a powerful ally. We can manipulate her, and turn her against her Tenshi comrades!"_

Hideki had to admit, it was a clever idea. He gave a smirk, "Whatever you say boss."

-

As Ino was cleaning off the table that her and Temari has just used, she realized Temari had left her bag on the seat next to hers.

"Guess I'll have to go and return it to her."

Ino then remembered she was with Shikamaru. This gave her good reason to go see him.

She grinned, "Temari's a good person! I guess I was overreacting earlier."

-

"Oie, you're late."

A grin was plastered on the kunoichi's face, "sorry, I ran into somebody."

"Literally?"

"You could say so Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Alright, down to business."

Temari took a seat on the bench outside the park Shikamaru was sitting on. "So why'd you call me here? I had to lie to your girlfriend."

Shikamaru mumbled something Temari couldn't hear. "Speak up, can't hear you."

Again, he mumbled something, but this time, he was blushing. Temari gave a confused look.

"Huh? I can't hear you."

"I need your help." He said in a clear, broad voice. Temari was surprised by the authority in his voice.

"With?"

Shikamaru looked out into the pond in the park. He didn't know where to start.  
"How do I tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Ino."

Temari gave him a serious look, "are you breaking up with her?"

"No, it's not that."

"Well what is it?!"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and had a small blush on his face. "How do I tell her I want to be with her forever?"

Temari breathed in a small amount of air in shock. "You mean–"

Shikamaru dug into his pockets and pulled out a small box. He held the box tightly. "I want to propose, but I don't know how…"

Temari leaned back against the park bench, with a satisfied smirk on her face, "well obviously you don't know how to. This is your first wedding proposal. Unless you proposed to someone else and got–"

"Yeah whatever, zip it Temari Just help me out."

Temari gave a teasing smirk, "you know, this is quite funny. The genius, Nara Shikamaru asking for _my_ help."

Shikamaru grimaced. "Temari…"

"Alright," Temari stood up, "pretend I'm Ino, and you're proposing to me."

Shikamaru scoffed, "you?"

Temari gave him an offensive look, "well duh, of course me. You asked me to help, and here I am. Now are you going to do this, or make yourself look like a total idiot when you do it."

Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' as he stood up. Temari grinned,

"Alright, so what do you plan on doing the night you propose? Go out to dinner?"

he shook his head, "picnic on the outskirts of Konoha."

Temari gave him a thumbs up, "good idea. Now, do you have a proposal speech or anything done?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Temari sighed, "Alright, the first thing you do it go down on one knee."

Shikamaru stood there, dumbfounded. Temari rolled her eyes, "well, go down on one knee!"

Shikamaru did so. Temari continued, "you take out your box and open it and show her the ring. You then begin to tell her how much you love her, and what she means to you. Once your done, you ask her 'will you marry me?' from there, she either says yes or no."

Shikamaru nodded and took a deep breath. "Ino. I know we've had our problems from time to time, but even so, we get back together and stay happy."

Shikamaru continued on, and Temari had to admit, she was impressed. She then thought about how lucky Ino was to have a guy like Shikamaru. Even though he doesn't show it, there is a softer, lovable side to the lazy genius.

-

Rounding the corner, Ino began heading towards the Chunnin tower Shikamaru and Temari were suppose to meet at. She decided to go the fast route, by going through the park.

Around the corner, she froze, as she saw Shikamaru and Temari. The fact she saw the two didn't make her freeze.

The position they were in made her freeze.

Was Shikamaru PROPOSING TO TEMARI!?

She missed the beginning of the speech, but definitely heard the end off it. "Will you marry me?"

Ino immediately dropped the bag she was delivering to Temari, which made a loud enough sound to alert Shikamaru and Temari. They both turned to her, seeing water in the blonde's eyes.

"H-How could you!? Both of you!"

Temari and Shikamaru gave each other a confused look, and then looked back at Ino.

"I-Ino, its not what–"

"Temari you lied to me! You said you had no interest in Shika, and now you two are getting married!?"

"Ino no–"

"How could you Shikamaru?! After all we've been through! I thought you loved me, and now you're proposing to HER!?"

Ino looked at Temari's bag. With all her anger infused into it, she kicked Temari's bag, sending it into the pond. She glared at the both of them.

"Have a fucking good life you two."

And with that, Ino ran off. Shikamaru hit himself in the face with his hand, muttering curse words.

"I thought something like this would happen."

He then turned to Temari, "I'll go try to talk to her."

Temari nodded and Shikamaru began running off after Ino. Temari sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

-

_Jacque embraced his petit lover in his warm arms, fearing if he ever let her go, she would never return to his arms._

"_Stay with me Charlene! You are my everything."_

tears fell from Charlene's eyes, "Jacque, I want to, believe me! But what about Thomas? He–"

Jacque held her tighter, "forget about him Charlene! Forget about the arranged marriage, forget about your family honor. Lets run away together, somewhere where no one will find us."

_Charlene looked up at Jacque with anticipation in her eyes. "oh Jacque, but how?"_

"_Yes Jacque, but how?"_

_The two lovers looked up, and there was Thomas, pistol in hand aimed at the two._

"_How DARE YOU take Charlene from me!?"_

Jacque scoffed, "she came to me. She had no interest in you!"

_Thomas's fingers were on the trigger, edging to pull back._

"_Give her back to me now Jacque, or I'll be forced to kill you."_

_Jacque spat towards the upper-class English man, "I don't think you have the guts!"_

_Thomas's hand began trembling. He was itching to pull the trigger._

_5_

_4_

_3 _

_2_

"Sakura, answer the door Damnit!"

Sakura growled in annoyance, as she put her bookmark into her place, and put the book aside on her bedside table. She slid out of bed and headed towards the stairs. She then began trotting down the stairs of the Uchiha compound, tying her housecoat around her, getting ready to meet the cold air draft from opening the door. Once at the door, she opened it, figuring it be a messenger from the Hokage, or someone trying to sell stuff that doesn't even work.

But it was a blood shot-make-up running Ino. Her face was soaked with tears.

She instantly ran into Sakura, hugging her. Sakura gave Ino a startled look.

"I-Ino! What's wrong?"

"H-H-H-He was cheating o-on me!"

Sakura blinked, "What?"

"S-Shikamaru… I saw him proposing to T-Temari!"

"WHAT!?"

Sakura was beyond surprised. The pink haired medic sighed. Thank God Sasuke was on a mission and she had the house to herself tonight. Tonight's going to be a night filled with crying, angry rants, and brain freezes due to the tones of ice cream going to be consumed.

Yup, just another night.

-

_**An hour later, **_

"I-I can't believe –sob– S-Shikamaru w-would –sob– do this to me!"

"Ino… maybe you should lay off the ice cream and–"

"NEVER!"

Sakura hit herself in the face with her hand, for what seemed to be one hundredth time. Ino just kept repeating the same thing, over and over all night long. Sakura was seriously getting a migraine.

"H-Him and TEMARI?! H-How!? I don't see how he could choose her o-over me! What were they planning on doing!? Running away together to some random unknown place, make three babies and then ship them off to the chunnin exams, not thinking I'd notice kids with the last name NARA!?"

"Ino…your going a little overboard here."

Ino sent Sakura a murderous look, "me? OVERBOARD!? Sakura, you know you'd be in this state too if you EVER saw Sasuke-kun proposing to any other girl then you."

She had a point there.

Sakura sat down at the table next to Ino and pulled out a spoon. She was about to take a spoonful of ice cream from the tub Ino was devouring, but it was now empty. Sakura sweat dropped. Ino sure eats a lot when she's upset.

_**Another hour later…**_

**Clunk.**

"Stupid Temari, Stupid Shikamaru!"

**Clunk.**

"I don't know what I ever saw in him!"

**Clunk.**

"Ino, if Sasuke-kun catches you using his kunai board, I don't think he'll be too happy."

"Screw Sasuke! Right now, this is between me, and my anger!"

Ino fired another kunai, hitting it right in the bulls-eye,

Which had a picture of Shikamaru on it. she went from the crying/weeping stage, to the now anger stage.

"Ino…its getting late. You should get some sleep and–"

"Oh no, not just yet! This picture of Shikamaru must feel my rage!"

**Clunk.**

Sakura sighed, this would be a long night.

_**Two hours later…**_

Ino was lounging on the couch, finally asleep. Sakura sighed and turned off the tv, which was playing reruns of Ino's favorite soap opera. Sakura went into the back closet and pulled out two blankets. Heading to the couch, she laid the blanket over Ino.

Sakura looked to the clock, **1:36**

Sakura was dead tired. She had worked her but off in the hospital, and then came home, had dinner with Akira and Daisuke, went for a nice bubble bath, began reading her book, and then was interrupted by Ino's dilemma. She needed some sleep.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Sakura looked towards the door, unsure whether she should answer it or not. Deciding too, she grabbed a kunai just in case it was some run away S-class criminal or something.

Sliding the door opened, there stood Shikamaru.

"Sakura, I know Ino's here."

Sakura looked surprised that Shikamaru was out at this time, looking for Ino more or less.

"Shikamaru, I don't know what your talking about. Where's Ino?! What did you do to her?!"

"Cut the crap Sakura, I told you, I know she's here. Where else would she go when she needs comforting?"

He had a point there.

"Well, Ino doesn't want to talk to you Shikamaru. After what you've done–"

"–Its not what Ino thinks! Sakura, she walked in at the wrong moment–"

"The wrong moment to see you proposing to Temari? When did you plan to tell your girlfriend of your secret affair with Temari?"  
Shikamaru sighed, "nothing is going on between me and Temari! Listen, tomorrow at noon, meet me in your office. I'll explain everything then."

Sakura cocked a brow, "why can't you tell me now?"

"It's a secret. I don't want Ino to know–"

"Ah ha! so you and Temari are secretly dating!"

"No, Sakura! listen, just meet with me tomorrow, please?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

"Don't tell Ino, please?"

Sakura could see by the look on Shikamaru's face, he was dead serious. He had such a straight poker face, it was scary.

"Alright, alright."

Shikamaru nodded and began walking away, through the Uchiha compound. Sakura closed the door and sighed. Ino claims Shikamaru's cheating on her, while Shikamaru claims he's not, and has a secret reason about what Ino saw.

Sakura rubbed her temples. It was too much for her right now. she grabbed the other blanket she took out of the closet and slept on the couch opposite the one Ino was sleeping on. She was in need of some serious sleep.

-

Sasuke yawned as he reached the front door of his lustrous house. Turning the nob, he walked in, his eyes widening at the sight of his house.

Twp empty tubs of ice cream were lounging on the kitchen table, with candy wrappers spread all over the place, and an empty bottle of wine on the ground.

Sasuke hesitated to go see the mess in the family room. Heading in, he looked out the window, and saw his kunai board. He stepped outside and headed towards his board, inspecting it.

He gave the most confused look an Uchiha would ever give.

A picture of Shikamaru, with a drawn on mustache, unibrow, and other random things had kunai's embed in it.  
_  
'What the hell?'_

Heading back inside, Sasuke made his way into the family room. Once in that room, he wish he hadn't even gone to look.

The garbage can was overflowing with tissues.

Another two ice cream cartoons were on the coffee table.

Ino was lounging down on the couch, make up running, hair up in a mess, with Sakura on the other couch sleeping.

He sighed and walked back towards the kitchen, "I don't even want to know."

-

_**UNZ UNZ.**_

LOL kk, FINISHED :D Reviews are welcome.

**_JabbawockeeZ forevez... just had to say that xD_**

**_Shelly (:_**


	3. Chapter three: the calm before the storm

**_Long enough update, ne? xD I've been working all summer, up north, computerless. sue me. _**

_**but here you go. i guess another filler if you may. I am now collabing this with the person who gave me the idea for the sequel, **Evanescences Angel. **This way, I can manage everything better! **_

**_Anyway, hope this does you all justice. In a few more chapters, the plotline will kick in._**

**_..I think. Enjoy! (:_**

**_-_**

"So this is the house were staying in?" The dark purple haired swordswoman asked, looking at the door in a bit of disgust for the home looked old and dusty,

Rian resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yeah, I guess so Kaguya."

"It was nice of the elder to let us board together. I wonder what the insides look like!" Takai piped up with a bubbly smile,

"Well Takai, we're about to find out."

Pulling out the key instructed to her, Rian put it into the lock, unlocking the door, and heading inside. Kaguya and Takai followed.

"Hey, isn't there suppose to be three other people living with us?" Takai asked curiously and as Rian was about to answer a yell cut her off,

"DUCK!"

Automatically, all three girls ducked down, as three kunai flew above them. Rian and Kaguya stood fast and armed themselves, while Takai sat on the ground, scared as her cat ears flatten instantly.

"Who did that?!" Kaguya asked impatiently, her hand ready to pull out her katana. A low chuckled came from the room to their left, and out of the shadows popped a girl that hardly looked like a girl. She had short, bloody red hair that stop at her neck, vividly disturbing golden cold eyes, and very light pale skin, making her look dead like.

"And who would you three be?" She snarled dangerously. Kaguya narrowed her eyes at her, slightly growling under her breath.

"It's only polite to state who you are first." The red haired girl just glared back. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Kira! How many times do I have to tell you to stop attacking people?!" Looking to their right, out popped another girl, with sandy blonde hair, worn in two low ponytails, with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes portrayed a honey brown color. Compare to the other girl, she seemed innocent though she was definitely irritated.

The girl name Kira rolled her eyes at her as the other instantly saw the change in her behavior, "Relax Yamiko. I was just making sure they weren't intruders."

Yamiko scoffed. "Well do they look like intruders? There's a little kid with them! I doubt there going to attack us or anything!"

"Well you can never be sure. Geez, you're never going to be cut out to be a proper ninja." Kira sneered a bit,

Yamiko's face boiled, "Well, you're …"

The two girls began arguing back and forth, about the other girl's flaws. Takai got up and nudged Rian in her side. "You'd think they're sisters or something, they sure act like they are."

Rian shrugged, "They could be. I don't really see a resemblance though."

"Would you two stop yelling?" A new voice intruded. All five girls turned to the right, and an older looking girl, looking around nineteen entered the room. She had long ebony midnight black hair that is in a high ponytail with her bangs covering most of her eyes. Through the bangs, they could see her eyes. Her eyes caused Rian to shudder inwardly, her eyes weren't just a demonic black color, so were her irises, and they had a bright red slit pupil.

"Bikou-san!" Yamiko said at once as Kira looked at bit solemn in respect, turning to the girl. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Can one of you explain what's going on?"

Before Yamiko or Kira could reply, Rian spoke up, "I am Rian, and this is Kaguya and Takai. We're living in the same house with you three for the time being."

Bikou gazed at the trio. From what the girls could see, Bikou looked so graceful and…flawless. Bikou gave all of them a cold look, "I see. Please, keep the noise down."

And with that, she walked out gracefully. Kaguya rolled her eyes. "Hm, she's friendly."

Yamiko shrugged, "Sorry about her. That's Bikou. She likes to keep to herself."

"And you two are…"

Yamiko gave a wide grin as she put her hands behind her back, "I'm Yamiko, and this is my twin sister Kira."

Takai cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? You two look nothing alike!"

Kira smirked, "Well, I got the looks in the family. Yamiko–."

"Yeah, looks of a rat!"

Kira turned to her sister angrily, her temper flared, "What did you call me cow!?"

"You heard me Rat!"

The two sisters began arguing, calling each other profound names. Rian, Takai and Kaguya just stared, sweat dropping as the sisters continued fighting.

"Ehem." Rian coughed. The two sisters stopped and Yamiko blushed in embarrassment while Kira looked away undignified.

"Heh, sorry. We'll show you to your rooms!" Yamiko said heading down a hallway. Along the way, something puzzled the young Neko.

"So why is Bikou so…unfriendly?"

Yamiko face saddened. "Bikou's…not the social type. She's had a hard past."

Rian rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _'Haven't we all?'_

"What do you mean?" Kaguya asked curiously. Yamiko shrugged.

"I don't really know. I hear things. Before the two of us came to this house a day ago, she was already here, just sitting at the table in the kitchen. We tried to talk to her, but she shrugged us off. After going on a walk through the village, we talked to some people in the village and they said she came from the rain village, and how her parents didn't care for her at all, so she was free to do what she wanted. However, the thing she wanted the most were her parents to love and for them to be proud of her…but her parents could hardly look at her. She was also…shunned by the people in her village for her eyes. It scared them into thinking she was a demon."

"Wait, this is the Bikou I've heard of with the Death Eyes?" Kaguya speculated. Yamiko turned to her.

"What did you hear?"

Kaguya took a deep breath, and spoke, "I heard of her eyes, and how if you look into them, you instantly die. She was shunned for this, and she was forced to wear a blindfold to hide her eyes."

Rian gave a confused look, "Wait, then how come we could stare into her eyes and nothing happened? She wasn't even wearing a blindfold when we got here."

"Her eyes are kind of an Oni thing. Her eyes were part of her bloodline within her family in the Oni family. However, her eyes don't affect other Oni's. Only simpletons… you know, people who don't come from clans."

"Ah, I see. Makes sense I guess." Kaguya said. Rian had a somber look on her face, _'Wow, she's been isolated. That's probably why she keeps to herself so much.'_

Kira sighed, guilty. "We shouldn't be talking about her like this. It is her business, not our own."

After some walking in the small house, the girls came across three bedrooms. Yamiko pointed to one room. "This is mine and Kira's room. That one over there, Bikou is staying in, while this room is empty."

Yamiko opened the door to the free room. Inside, were two dressers, two single sized beds, a window, and a candle. Takai lit up and ran in and jumped on a bed, childishly causing Yamiko to giggle at her cuteness.

"I dibs this one!" She said excitedly. She began jumping on it, enjoying herself. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Full of energy, isn't she?"

Kaguya smirked, "Oh, you have no idea."

Yamiko gave a confused look at the girl, tilting her head, "Hey, why does she have cat ears and a tail?"

Rian and Kaguya looked at each other skeptically. Rian shrugged and began speaking, "Well, she possesses–"

"Hey Kaguya, Rian…who's sharing this room with me?" Takai interrupted unknowingly. Again, Kaguya and Rian looked at each other, unsure.

Rian took a deep breath and a step forward. "I'll take the room with Bikou."

Kira let out a low whistle, "Strong girl, you are."

There was silence for a moment, until Kaguya spoke, "So what do we do once we're unpacked and stuff?"

Kira and Yamiko headed towards the door. "Well, I guess we'll take you three into town to see what the village looks like if you want." Kira spoke.

Takai nodded happily, "Sure! That'll be awesome!"

The two sisters nodded. Kira went out the door, but once Yamiko was standing in the doorframe, she turned around and grinned at the trio.

"Oh, and by the way, Welcome to the Oni village."

-

_**Angels and Demons**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The calm before the storm**_

-

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

Straightening out her uniform, Sakura looked at the clock. Noon.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and in came a tired looking Shikamaru. However, he was not alone, as a somber looking Temari treaded in. Sakura had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Well I knew one of you was coming. I wasn't expecting _her _too."

Temari sat down on the small couch within the office. She looked at Sakura pleadingly. "Sakura, can you please listen to us first before you jump to conclusions?"

Sakura folded her arms, her eyes narrowed at the two. "I'm all ears."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and spoke, "What Ino saw…wasn't me proposing to Temari."

"Oh yeah? Then what was it? you practicing your proposal to Ino by using Temari as an Ino double?" Sakura said sarcastically before taking a sip of her coffee.

Shikamaru nodded, "actually, that's exactly what we were doing."

Sakura spat out her coffee, in total surprise. "What!?"

Temari nodded, "Shikamaru isn't exactly…ready to propose yet, so he asked me to help."

Sakura whipped her mouth of the coffee, and then turned to Shikamaru. "You were going to PROPOSE TO INO!? But–I don't–no way–aah–whoa. Shikamaru, are you serious."

Shikamaru gave a bored, unamused look. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"So if you needed help proposing, why didn't you ask me or some of the other girls to help instead? No offense Temari."

She shrugged, "none taken."

Shikamaru sighed. "I tired, but you were all busy."

"Ah." Sakura said, turning in her chair. She let out a low sigh, "now it makes sense."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to tell Ino."

Sakura nodded, "yeah, it ruins the surprise. Well, I'll talk to Ino and see if I can get her to come talk to you–"

"No, don't." Shikamaru interrupted. Sakura cocked a brow.

"Why?"

"I'll talk to her myself. She'll just get more mad if I talk through people."

Sakura was about to object, but then nodded, agreeing with the solution.

"Alright, then good luck. She's… in a pretty bad condition."

Temari gave a confused look, "what do you mean? That she's an emotional mess?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sort of. She's driving Sasuke-kun up the wall."

Temari smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, she and Sasuke-kun don't get along to well as I've come to the conclusion of. You see…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Sakura! you have no food in this house!" Ino whined, looking through pantries. Sakura was in the other room, folding laundry._

_"What are you talking about? There's plenty of food! Look in the fridge!" she called out from the other room._

_An emotional Ino trudged to the fridge. Opening the fridge, she was met with the cold air. Opening her eyes to the contents in the fridge, she gapped._

_Tomatoes. EVERYWHERE._

_Cherry tomatoes, green tomatoes, yellow tomatoes, PURPLE TOMATOES._

_Ino remembered how Sakura told her Sasuke had a thing for tomatoes, but this was CRAZY. _

_Tomato, tomato, TOMATO. _

_TOH-MAT-TO._

_It was making her head spin._

_However, there was a certain…desire Ino felt like completing. Tomatoes were 'okay' to eat in her mind, but they also had a better purpose. The purpose of aiming at someone, chucking it at them, and having their juicy contents splattered all over their face._

_Oh, Ino could SMELL REVENGE!_

_Picking up an armful of tomatoes, she began lurking out of the kitchen, and into the hallway. She looked around conspicuously, trying not to get caught._

_"Where are you going with **those**?" a voice said behind her. She whirled around, and there was Sasuke._

_Ino was frozen in spot. Tomatoes were Sasuke's 'other love' as Sakura would say. Trying to play it cool, Ino regained her composure._

_"I'm…uh… throwing them away! They're expired, and you could get sick!" she said trying to play it cool. She began walking away, but Sasuke appeared right in front of her again._

_"I bought them yesterday." _

_Ino began sweating, feeling Sasuke's intimidating presence. Sasuke was now in-between her, and her revenge!_

_She glared at him, and he glared back. Through her arms full of tomatoes, Ino began performing hand signs, and made four bushins of herself._

_She smirked, "You'll never get me!"_

_Sasuke sighed. He had the feeling Ino was still feeling the affects of her late night drinking last night. There was no way he wouldn't see the empty shake bottles lying around._

_Two Ino's ran at Sasuke, one trying to attack him, while the other 'poofed' and created a smoke. The other three Ino's ran out of the room, and ran outside into the yard._

_"Hey, what's going on?" Sakura said as she appeared around the corner,_

**_WOOSH!_**

_Three Ino's ran by Sakura, spinning her around and knocking her over. Before Sakura hit the ground, Sasuke appeared and caught her. Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look._

_"What's Ino doing?"_

_Sasuke lifted Sakura up and grunted, "Wasting my tomatoes."_

_-_

_Ino and her bushins jumped up on the roof, and then slid down onto the street of the Uchiha district. As she landed, two kunai's flashed past her, and destroyed her bushins, leaving her alone._

_She landed on the ground, almost dropping a few tomatoes, when Sasuke appeared in front of her again._

_"Give them back now." he said murderously. Ino shook her head furiously. "Never! This is the sinful fruit! The sinful fruit of temptation, and they have tempted me to extract revenge on Shikamaru!"_

_"The sinful fruit of temptation is an Apple."_

_"Apple, tomato…WHATEVER! They're both fruit and red!"_

_Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Man, did his girlfriend have some troublesome friends._

_"Hand back my–" Sasuke never had a chance to finish, as a tomato hit him right in the chest, splattering all over him. He growled, and looked up and there was Ino, armed and ready._

_"Never!"_

_She began throwing tomatoes at Sasuke, but he continued to swiftly dodge them, trying his best to catch them. However, Ino, much like Sakura had some monstrous strength, infused with her Tenshi powers, so it made it harder for Sasuke to grab._

_"Hey, Sasuke-teme! What's–WHOA!–" _

_As Naruto entered the Uchiha district, a tomato came flying right at him. He instantly ducked as the red projectile flew past him._

_Naruto fumed, "TEME! What did you do to make Sakura-chan mad at you and throw your precious tomatoes at you?!"_

_Sasuke scoffed jumping around, dodging his beloved food. "It's not Sakura."_

_Naruto scratched his head. "Then who?"_

_"Nara's crazy girlfrie–"_

_Ino erupted, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! WE'RE THROUGH, AND YOU'RE MY OFFICAL PRACTICING TARGET UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Temari attempted not to break out info a fit of giggles by letting out a low whistle.

"Wow, she's taking this seriously."

Sakura nodded. "It took forever to calm down Ino. She's insisting on staying at our house for awhile, and Sasuke's not too pleased. They brought me into it, wanting me to take one of their sides. It was like a game of tug-or-war. I got here as fast as I could, before anything more could happen. I contacted Tenten and Hinata, and they're taking her out to a spa, to calm her down."

Shikamaru put his face into his hands. "Ah, troublesome. Sorry Sakura for all she's done."

"Oh no worries. She keeps things exciting." Sakura said rolling her eyes, with a playful smile on her face.

"How long is she going to be out with the girls?" he asked. Sakura put a finger on her lip, thinking. "hmm, I'd say till… late? After dinner I suppose."

Shikamaru nodded and headed to the door. "That gives me enough time to think of what I'm going to say to her."

"Good luck. Watch out for flying tomatoes!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Temari just nodded in approval as Shikamaru opened the door, and left.

Temari sighed and laid down on the couch, her hands on her face. "Sakura, what have I done?"

"Its not your fault. She just appeared at the wrong time. She'll come around eventually."

"You think so?" Temari asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I hope so."

-

_"Uzumaki Naruto." A broad voice said outloud. The blond gulped, ready to speak._

_"Y-Yes Hiashi-sama?" Naruto said politely, trying to make a good impression, although his reputation to the Hyuuga was disapproval._

_"So I hear you gave my daughter a promise ring…"_

_Yes indeed, the blond gave his love, Hyuuga Hinata a promise ring. He wanted to do something special for her, and went to Sakura and Tenten for advice. They thought marriage, but Naruto was skeptical about it, saying he 'wasn't ready.' The girls asked him how much he felt for Hinata, and Naruto replied blushing, 'what he feels for her can't be measured.' So the girls figured Naruto should give her a promise ring, declaring how much he cared for her, and how he would one day marry her. _

_"Yes s-sir, I did."_

_Hiashi face tightened. "So, you're serious about my daughter."_

_Naruto nodded truthfully. "I am."_

_"And you want to marry her one day?"**NOT WORTHY!?** Did he know who he was talking to!? UZUMAKI NARUTO, the next Hokage!_

_"I know I will marry her one day dattebayo."_

_Hiashi glared. "I disapprove."_

_Naruto's face dropped. "W-What?!"_

_"You are not worthy of my daughter."_

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_Naruto stood up, angered by his words. He had to stick up for himself._

_"I am worthy! I would do anything for Hinata! I know I don't seem like much but–"_

_"And that's why I cannot allow it. Hinata is the heir to the clan, and therefore, she must live up to the clans standards! She cannot marry the village idiot."_

_Oh, that hit him hard._

_"Okay, so maybe I can be a little stupid sometimes, but I love Hinata more then anything, and I will marry her! I'd do anything for her!"_

_Hiashi perked up, "anything?"_

_Naruto nodded. "anything!"_

_Hiashi folded his hands together. "I may give you another chance, if you can complete a certain task for me."_

_Naruto kept a straight face. "Anything."_

_Hiashi smirked. This was going to be interesting…_

"Heh, heh."

"Shut up teme! I could DIE on this mission!"

Sasuke leaned back on his stool at Ichiraku ramen and crossed his arms. "It's your fault you opened your big mouth dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth to rebuttal, but he knew Sasuke was right. He really should start thinking before speaking.

"Well I think its romantic Naruto-kun! You're willing to risk your life for Hinata-chan. That's the biggest vow of love!" Akira, the young Uchiha sitting next to Naruto said with hearts in her eyes. The other young Uchiha, sitting on Sasuke's left rolled his eyes.

Naruto blushed. "Well…I-I …you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop babbling. You should be training for this, rather then stuffing your face."

Sasuke gave Naruto a stern look, who intern gave Sasuke the same look.

"I can't let my long time rival die out there until I beat him. You need to come out alive."

Naruto cracked a grin at Sasuke's words. "Thanks teme. You're such a great friend."

-

"How you feeling now Ino?"

Ino let out a sigh of relief. "Much better now. The spa was a wonderful idea Hinata. Who would have thought a mud bath would be…enjoyable?!"

"Definitely not you Ino, but we're glad your enjoying it."

Ino smiled as the mud soothed her. "Thanks Tenten! Thanks guys for everything. Its been a long day."

Hinata reached her muddy arm over and put it on Ino's shoulder. "Well that's why we're here. Its too b-bad Sakura couldn't c-come."

Tenten sighed. "yeah, she's really busy at the hospital these days. I can't believe she'd rather work at the hospital then be an ANBU."

"W-Well I think even if she w-wanted to be, Sasuke-san wouldn't allow i-it. he's v-very protective of her." Hinata spoke, giving a halfhearted smile.

Ino tensed. "Yeah, probably. In a way though, I envy her because of it."

Tenten and Hinata looked over at Ino confused. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused.

Ino shrugged. "Well, it just shows just how much he cares for her, and how he doesn't want her to get hurt. I mean sure, he probably says _'she's too weak,'_ but that's his way of telling her he doesn't want her to get hurt."

Hinata and Tenten stayed silent for a moment, before Ino began talking again. "And you Hinata…Naruto can be a total baka sometimes, but he's always there for you and is willing to show his love freely. Tenten, Neji gives you freedom, showing basically how he honors your commitment to him and how strong your bond of trust is. What do Shikamaru and I… 'did' have? Sometimes he'll hardly say five words to me!"

Tenten and Hinata gave Ino sympathetic looks. "Ino…"

Ino jolted up with a smile on her face. "Oh, no worries girls! Shikamaru…wasn't worth the time. I can find better! This is Yamanaka Ino, the Tenshi of lightning were talking about here!"

Tenten smiled as Ino continued praising herself, "wow, you don't actually seem to fazed by the whole deal at all."

Ino turned to her with a smile on her face, while doing the peace sign, "Pah, Shikamaru was a faze. Now, its time to find a _real _man. That guy who works at the kunai shop has a pretty nice build. OH, and that other Jounin Rui–"

"I-Ino, stop."

Ino turned to Hinata completely surprised. "what?"

Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke, "I-I think you should go t-talk to Shikamaru to figure out what r-really was happening. Or if you d-don't wanna know, set things straight. I-I can see the pain i-in your face I-Ino. Even though your trying t-to hide it through your f-fake smiles, it isn't working. Your hurting, and the only way to set y-yourself free is if you go t-talk to him."

Tenten nodded, "Hinata is right Ino. Your acting through it all, and we're worried about you. If you want to start fresh, and be happy, you need to confront him."

Ino sat there in deep thought. She knew they were right…she just didn't feel like talking to him yet.

"I…I–"

"We're not saying you have to do it now Ino…do it when you're ready."

Ino turned to Tenten, and smiled. "Okay. Thank you…both of you."

Hinata gave a genuine smile and put a reassuring hand on Ino's shoulder. " No worries. W-what are friends f-for?"

-

"So that's it…that's the village."

"_Yes Hideki, hidden in the mountains to keep out of sight…clever on the Oni's part."_

"When do I attack?"  
_  
"In two days. Their festival has just started, and we want to give them time to settle in. It will be a full out sneak attack."_

"Hai Kenji-sama, as you wish."

-

_I need to set things straight with Shikamaru. It's hurting, keeping all this pain inside. I have to let him go. I need to start all over._

Sighing, Ino swung her legs around as she sat down at the park bench. Little kids were running around, pretending to be ninjas. She smiled, gazing at a random rock on the ground. The thought of little kids, and how their lives were so worry free made Ino sigh. Being little, you get to run around, have fun, not have to worry about money and work, and relationships and so on.

To be young again…to be free…to be–

"Ino."

Ino froze, recognizing that voice, the voice that had hurt her so much this past little while.

Looking up, there he was.

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru gazed down at the blonde, hands stuffed in pockets. Surprisingly, no cigarette in his mouth.

"We need to talk."

Ino laughed half heartedly and stood up. "Yeah, I guess…and you know, I've given up having cold and angry feelings to you Shikamaru. If you liked Temari why didn't you say something earlier? I would have totally understood and–"

"–Ino, there's nothing going on between me and Temari."

"–I'm sure that ring was really expensive you were gunna give her, and she probably deserves–"

"Ino…"

"–I just really wished you wouldn't have been dating in secret. It really hurt, and if you had just said earlier–"

"Ino stop!" Shikamaru said putting a hand on Ino's mouth. She stared wide eyed as he silenced her.

"You troublesome woman…listen, nothing was going on between me and Temari, okay?"

Ino zoned out for a moment. Was she hearing him correctly?

"HUH!?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We were…well … she was helping me with something…"

Ino thought for a moment…_ Temari was helping him with something? If he needed help, why didn't he come to me? It seems like she's more important to him them I am…_

Taking a deep breath, Ino knew what to say. "Shikamaru, if this is true that nothing is going on between you two…do you love me?"

Shikamaru stared into her blue eyes, curious at what she was getting at. "You know the answer."

Ino's eyes furrowed. "But why don't I feel like your answer is legit? It feels like…I don't know…you'd rather be around Temari then me. Look right now, I just need some time to think."

"Ino…"

She gave a small smile to Shikamaru. "If you're telling me the truth and you do love me, you'll set me free for awhile, right? I'm just not ready to get back into a relationship with you at the moment."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You mean…"

She nodded. "I'm breaking up with you…or going on a break at least. I just need to relax and settle down. I don't know the real reason to why you were proposing to Temari, and at the moment, I don't really wanna know. What I want right now is some space, and time to think. You can understand that, can't you?"

Shikamaru stood there, disbelieving. Ino had such a sad look on her face, Shikamaru knew she needed time to herself.

"Yes, I do. If this is what you want Ino, I understand."

She gave Shikamaru a half smile. "Thank you."

Hesitating for a moment Ino slowly began walking away, face down. Tears began welding up in her eyes as she left her ex-lover. Half were tears of joy, and half were tears of sadness.

She knew she was doing the right thing…

Or at least she thought so.

Turning the corner, two pairs of arms caught Ino and hugged her tightly.

"Ino, I'm proud of you girl." Tenten's voice sounded in her ears. Ino buried her face in Hinata's shoulder as Tenten rubbed her back

"Guys, am I doing the right thing?" she asked, as the tears were coming out full force.

Hinata smiled. "We can't j-justify your actions for you, but your heart can."

Ino chocked back sobs. "B-But what if my heart can't d-decide right now?"

Tenten smiled. "Only time will tell."

-

Shikamaru stared at her back as she walked away, his hands clenched in his pockets. His right hand was squeezing a small brown box. Pulling it out, he opened it, gazing at the stone.

Grunting, he stuffed it back into his pocket, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ino, you troublesome woman."

-

Maybe becoming a doctor was not the desired occupation Sakura should have picked. The hours were long, and she hardly had a chance to take a breath.

And her she REALLY needed to set things straight for Ino before she would do something she would totally regret.

But right now, she needed a nice little nap. She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, attempting to get some kind of sleep.

Mmm, sleep. something she needed. After last night's episode with Ino, she was ready to faint.

And just when she felt comfortable, ready to drift off into dream land, the door slid open.

"Sakura!"

"Shishou!" Sakura said leaping to her feet and bowing. Tsunade and Shizune came in and nodded toward the young doctor.

"Sleeping on the job?"

Sakura shook her head, embarrassed. "Oh no! I was just–"

"Save it Sakura, you have a mission."

Sakura blinked. "A mission?" she hadn't had a proper mission in six months.

Shizune nodded. "You, are to head to the light village to train some of there ninja proper medical skills. Yugi had special requests that you come."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, but wasn't entirely sure. "It would be nice to go to the village of light again…but am I not needed to be here more?"

Tsunade gave her a stern look. "we'll be fine. Plus, this is a special request from Yugi. I think it would be good for you to go. There has also been some…sightings around the area and the villagers are getting suspicious."

Sakura arched a brow. "Sightings?"

Shizune nodded. "no one's really sure of what, but they see shadows in the night, and hear laughing noises. Its been occurring a lot lately and a few of the villagers are getting scared."

Sakura nodded. "I see. But why am I going to help medics?"

"Yugi feels they need some solid medics in their village. Its only for two weeks. They have some decent medics who can do simple things like close open wounds, but none can perform any kind of surgery." Tsunade stopped for a moment. "also, Yugi feels something disturbing is going to happen to Ami's child. I want you to check on her health."

Sakura looked stunned. Something wrong with Ami's baby?

"I'm also sending Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji with you. I want them to patrol the area and check for these strange sightings. They make up one of the best patrol teams in Konoha. You all leave tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded as Tsunade and Shizune left. As the door closed, Sakura sat down at her desk, sighed, and then slammed her head on the desk.

"Do I ever get a moments peace?"

-

**_Chapter Trois, finito!_**

**_Reviews are welcomed. the next chapter is in the works :D_**

**_Thanks again Angel-chan!  
_****_  
Shelly (:_**


End file.
